The Bird, The Tiger, and The Hood
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: It's been five years - going on six - since Ava's moved in with Dick. The couple are as happy as a couple - both vigilante and civilian - could be. What happens when a vigilante known as the Red Hood makes his mark on Gotham? Who is the Red Hood? And why does he have an interest in Ava? Sequel to The Bird and The Tiger
1. Prologue

**-No p.o.v-**

 _-Flashback-_

 _Dick Grayson, AKA Nightwing, felt pride flow through his veins. Today was the day that his new little brother Jason Todd, AKA the new Robin, was introduced to the team._

 _"Recognized; Nightwing, B-Zero-One, Robin B-Two-Zero"_

 _The two proteges of the bat walked into Mount Justice just in time to see White Tiger, AKA Ava Ayala, take down Kid Flash._

 _"You cheated!"_

 _White Tiger smirked behind her mask as she offered a hand to Wally. "Sure. Me kicking your butt is cheating."_

 _Dick smiled at his girlfriend's sharp tongue. Jason, on the other hand (and not knowing that she was the girlfriend Dick was always talking about), was completely entranced._

 _Ava looked towards the boys and removed her mask with a smile. Jason stared at the beauty that was walking towards him and his brother._

 _"Hey beautiful."_

 _Jason was shot back into reality when he heard Dick greet the tiger themed heroine._

 _Ava smiled. "Hey."_

 _She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Meanwhile, Jason stared on. Jealousy flooding his veins as he did so._

 _'Stop it. She's clearly Dick's girlfriend.'_

 _"Is this him?"_

 _Looking around, Jason noticed the other members that Dick told him about had gathered around them._

 _"Yeah. This is the new Robin."_

 _The other heroes smiled at him and greeted him. He greeted back, but he watched his older brother and Ava out of the corner of his eye. Dick had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder. Said girl was resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Once again, the new Robin felt jealousy flow through him._

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _They were on an arctic mission. Dick, Ava, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, and Jason were supposed to observe a secret Luthor Corp. base. Unfortunately, things don't always go as plan._

 _"RUN!"_

 _Ava, Dick, and Jason ran through the halls. Dodging and taking out any security guards that got in their way._

 _"LOOK OUT!"_

 _Ava grabbed Jason's collar and jumped out of the way as a security guard fired towards him. This caused Ava and Jason to bump into Dick, sending all three of them out a window. The three winced and groaned as they slid down the slop. Hitting rocks and ice blocks as they did. Ava tried to dig her claws into the ice while holding on to both boys to no avail._

 _"CLIFF!"_

 _Ava glanced up and saw that indeed, she, her boyfriend, and his little brother were going to slide off a cliff. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed her boyfriend close._

 _For a moment, they were weightless. Then they were falling._

 _'I got ya."_

 _Their bodies were weightless again as M'gann used her telekinesis to lift Ava, Dick, and Jason to safety. Said heroes let go of each other and laid panting in relief._

 _Wally grinned down at the trio. "We leave you alone for five minutes..."_

 _He laughed when they glared fiercely at him._

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _"Dr. Strange and Martian Manhuter are out on missions. Until then, the three of you are on bed rest."_

 _Ava, Dick, and Jason protested from their spots in Mount Justice's medical bay. M'gann smiled in amusement._

 _"You can complain all you want. None of you are moving."_

 _Ava growled in annoyance while the two adopted sons of Batman groaned. M'gann walked forward and kissed her surrogate sister's cheek before leaving the three heroes while the sedatives that they were given kicked in. Jason went under instantly._

 _Dick's head lolled to the side to look at his tigress. He grinned boyish-ly at her and offered her his hand. Ava smiled and twined her fingers with her boyfriend's before the sedative pulled them both under._

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _Jason's green eyes opened to observe his surroundings. He was in the med bay at Mount Justice. When his eyes rested on Ava, his lips curved into a smile. Then he saw that her hand was enveloped in his brother's._

 _No matter how hard his tried, Jason couldn't ward off his feelings for the tigress. How could he? Ava was an amazing girl, a strong warrior. And his brother's girlfriend._

 _Jason sighed as pain flooded his heart. He closed his eyes. Ava wasn't meant to be his. She was Dick's. Always has been, and always will be._

 _-End of Flashback-_

 **-Ava's p.o.v-**

It's been five years - going on six - since I moved in with Dick. And things have been good. I have a job a tea shop/book store and Dick has job at the police station. It's just the two of us in our apartment. Well, three if you count our cat Meesha, who was a gift from Selina.

I'm still White Tiger. I decided to keep the Black Tigress (or Black Tiger) mantle open in case if there's any cubs in the future for me and Dick.

No. We haven't talked about marriage or kids. Am I ready to have that talk? I honestly have no clue.

Despite the peace we've been living in, I can't help but feel like somethings coming. Something big.

And dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Ava's p.o.v-**

I winced as the goon slammed the butt of his gun into my gut. I growled in return and slashed at his face. When he stumbled back, holding his face in pain, I kicked at his chest, sending him over the edge.

Dick and I have been following leads on the local drug lords. I followed the coordinates to a warehouse.

Drug lords meeting at a warehouse. How original.

I used the railing as a spring board to jump onto the next floor. I ran forward to avoid a bullet and slashed upward. I roared in pain as a bullet cut across my shoulders. A security guard body slammed me.

I rolled until a foot stopped me. I clenched my eyes briefly. Really hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. Because if it is, I'll never hear the end of me needing his help.

I looked up to see his smirking face.

"Need a hand?"

I glared at him even though I was smiling behind the mask. "No."

I jumped up and ran towards a goon. Gripping his hair I pulled back to punch him, when I heard a groan behind me. I turned my head just in time to see a goon fall to the ground unconscious, a familiar escrima stick at his feet. I glanced up to see Dick's smirking face.

"Sure you don't."

I rolled my eyes and grimaced even though he couldn't see it.

That's pretty much how we spent the next twenty minutes. Taking out goons with claws and escrima sticks. And let me say it was fun.

After taking out the goons, I sensed that it wasn't just drugs that these pigs were dealing.

Acting on my hunch, I walked towards one of the men, ignoring Dick's questioning glance.

I knelt in front of the man in charge of the whole operation. I griped his hair while unsheathing my claws.

"What else are you smuggling?"

The man smirked. "You will get nothing out of me."

I growled and held my claws to his throat. "Want to test that theory?"

Dick's voice piped in from behind us. "Come on tiger, you've already killed this week."

The man's widened. He then sang. "There are secret packages downstairs."

I released his hair. I made my way to the door that led to the basement. I winced at the sound of women crying. At least now I knew what they were smuggling. My eyes widened in anger. One of the so-called 'packages' was only ten.

I walked over to the cage that the ten year old was in. She lifted her tear stained face from her knees. I knelt in front of her cage and slashed at the chains.

I knelt in front of the cage and opened it. "It's okay. Those bad men can't hurt you anymore."

The little one ran forward and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay."

-Time Skip-

Dick and I were perched on top of the building that was straight across from the warehouse. I smiled when I saw a cop wrap a blanket around the little girl. Hugging that little girl made me think about having a little cub of mine and Dick's creation in my arms. A gloved hand on my shoulder snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ready to head home?"

I smiled at his boy-ish grin that he never really out grew. I lifted my mask so only my lips were showing. Without warning, I slammed my lips onto his. I drew back with a grin.

"Race ya!"

I took off in a sprint, tugging my mask down as I went. I heard him chuckle and murmur "tease" under his breathe as he sprinted after me.

About ten minutes later, I leaped through the window with Dick close behind. I tore my mask off when my feet touched the ground.

"Here kitty."

Meesha padded from our bedroom. I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest.

"Nice, use the cat as a shield."

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. I walked to the couch and plopped down. I felt the couch dip as Dick sat next to me and wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulder.

"So what was with the silence earlier?"

I rested my head on his shoulder as I thought about my answer. I decided not to be honest about the thought of having cubs. Not yet at least.

I looked up at him with a barely-there smile. "Nothing."

Dick raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth talk, but I cut him off. "Dick... It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

I lifted my head up and smiled at him. "I know. It can wait though."

I kissed his cheek. He stared at me for a moment, trying to use his gorgeous blue eyes to get me to talk. Finally, he smiled. He leaned forward and claimed my lips for his own. After awhile, the kiss got a little more heated.

The last clear thought I had before my train of thought veered of track, crashed, and burned was him practically tossing Meesha out of my arms and picking me up bridal style and carrying me into our bedroom.

-Time Skip-

The next morning, I woke up to rough, calloused fingers drawing patterns into my naked back. Then I felt a nose skim across my shoulder. I cracked my eyes open to see a pair of much loved sapphire eyes.

"Hey beautiful."

I smiled at Dick before closing my eyes and turned my head towards the other side of me. I felt him press soft kisses into my shoulder and neck. I allowed myself a smile.

"Not now Dick."

"Are you sure? We had fun last night didn't we? I can't remember and would like to refresh my memory."

I giggled and let the first boy wonder kiss my neck a little longer.

"I would... But I'm not the one who has work in ten minutes."

Dick froze for a few seconds before his head whipped toward the clock.

"Damn!"

Dick shot out of bed and started get dressed in a hurry.

"How come you're not getting dressed?"

I snuggled into the pillow more and smirked. "I don't have work today."

He groaned. "Love you!"

I shouted back as he ran to the door. "Love you too!"

When the door slammed, I opened my eyes. I thought back to the feeling I've been having lately. The feeling of something big and dangerous coming. It felt almost familiar. Maybe Raven will know.

With that said, I grabbed my phone and texted my friend.

-Time Skip-

As I entered the tea house, I looked for my dark-haired, dark-lipped friend. I found her in a very secluded booth in the back

"Hi Raven!"

Rachel Roth, AKA the dark sorceress Raven, looked up with a small smile. "Hello Ava."

The dark sorceress indicated her hand to the chair across from her, which I took.

"Thank you for coming on short notice."

"Of course. Now, you mentioned a feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Try reaching for that feeling again."

I did as I was told. Raven's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on my emotions. After a while, she broke the silence.

"Perhaps this will be easier if we went to my apartment."

-Time Skip-

For those of you don't know, Raven's apartment matches her perfectly. It's dark and Gothic, but homey at the same time. I leaned against a wall and watched as Raven used her powers to set candles in the right place and light them. She then sat in lotus position. When she indicated for me to sit down, I copied her lotus position.

"How come we have to do this here?"

Raven gave me a tiny smile. "What? You don't like my place?"

I shot her a grin. "You know what I mean."

Her smile turned into a grin for a split second before disappearing again. "The emotions that were linked to your mysterious feeling were too strong for me to decipher at the tea shop. We'll have to go in your mind to see what this strong feeling is connected to.

I've had people in my mind before. But what Raven was talking about, it wouldn't just be hearing each other. We would be seeing memories. Some that I shouldn't acknowledge.

"Ava?"

I looked up to see Raven looking at me.

"Are you ready?"

It won't be that bad... It's Raven. "I'm ready."

She nodded. "Close your eyes and concentrate on this mysterious feeling."

I did as I was told. As I breathed in and out, I briefly heard Raven murmuring.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She continued chanting until I felt like I was being pulled under a deep, purple veil. Then, I was consumed completely.

-In Ava's mind-

I opened my eyes and saw Raven standing a few feet away from me.

"What now?"

"I'm going to try and pinpoint where this feeling is coming from."

She pressed the tips of her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes in concentration. After a while, she opened them again.

"Follow me."

And with that, we started walking through my mind.

-Time Skip-

I don't know how long we've been walking. But I trust Raven's judgement.

She stopped. "We're here."

I looked around. There was nothing here.

"Where exactly is here?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

 _"Nightwing and Kid Flash are Alpha. Miss Martian, Super Boy, and Aqualad are Beta. Blue Beetle and Lagoon boy are Gamma. The rest of you are staying here."_

Our heads whipped to the side to see Batman giving the names we just heard a mission. I looked at the faces. And instead of Tim in the Robin suit, it was Jason.

I froze. I knew what memory this was. This is what I meant by 'memories I shouldn't acknowledge'.

The vision of the team headed to the garage towards the Bio-ship. vision Dick walked up to vision me. said visions wrapped each other in a hug.

 _"I'll see you later."_

 _"I better."_

Vision Dick smiled. As Raven and I watched on, I noticed that vision Jason was staring at us. In jealousy?

Vision version of me and Dick released each other. The visions smiled at each other one last time before he turned around and ran to catch up with the others. Vision me noticed that vision Jason lingered.

 _"Aren't you going with them?"_

Vision Jason gave me a rueful smile. _"Nah. I have a different mission with Bats."_

 _"Ah."_

 _"Yeah."_

The visions stood around awkwardly. I clenched my teeth, I knew what was coming next.

"Are you sure it's here?"

Raven looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew she must be sensing my discomfort. "Yes Ava, I am."

I took a deep breathe and turned back to the vision

 _"Is it easy?"_

Vision me looked at vision Jason.

 _"What?"_

 _"Being with Dick and dealing with his controlling attitude."_

Because vision me wasn't wearing a mask, Raven and I saw that her eyes widened with anger.

 _"Where the hell is this all coming from?"_

 _"I'm just wondering if it's easy dating a control freak."_

Vision me let loose an angry growl.

 _"As I matter of fact, yes. It is easy because that statement isn't true at all. Now where is this all coming from?"_

Vision Jason ignored vision's me question.

 _"Would it just as easy if you were with me?"_

Vision me froze. Raven narrowed her eyes.

 _"What do you-"_

 _"From the moment I saw you, I've had feelings for you."_

 _"Jason,,,,,"_

 _"No matter how hard I tried. I haven't been able to fight off my feelings for you."_

Vision Jason walked towards vision me. _"What is it about you that's so addicting?"_

I clenched my eyes shut just as vision Jason pressed his lips to vision me's lips. When I opened my eyes, the vision was gone and Raven was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk on her face.

"No comment."

"Mmhm."

With that, we retraced our steps to the outside of my brain.

-Outside of Ava's mind-

When I opened my eyes, Raven had her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Raven held her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Well, that memory seems to be where the feeling is coming from."

"Even if it is,,, that doesn't help me. That boy in the vision is dead."

"You and I both know that there's a way to breach the gap between life and death."

She's right.

The Lazarus pit.

When I thought that the teams was dead, I went lone tigress for a while. At one point, I thought that I might be able to bring Dick and the others back to life. That's how I met Raven. Together we investigated the borders between life and death.

I turned to Raven as she walked me toward the doors. "Thank you Raven. For everything."

My friend gave me a small smile and wrapped me up in a one arm hug. "Of course."

As she closed the door, she looked like she remembered something.

"Oh, and Ava, don't expect me to choose between red and blue for you."

I whipped around to see Raven's smirking face as she closed her door. As I walked down the stairs in her apartment building, I couldn't help but think about what she said.

What did she mean by choose between red and blue?

 **Author's Note: Hi! So what do you guys think of the Dick x Ava x Jason triangle so far?**

 **Here's a few lines from the next chapter.**

 **"I have a kid here... Says he's your son."**

 **"My my... Haven't you grown up."**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So as you all probably guessed, I decided to add not one son of the bat, but two to this little story.**

 **Ava re-meets Jason in this chapter. Kind of.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ava's p.o.v

As I walked up stairs to the apartment, I thought about what Raven said. She said don't expect her to pick between red and blue for me. Who was red and blue? Well, obviously blue was Dick. But who was red? The feeling was connected to Jason... But he was long dead. Then again, there was the Lazarus Pit. But the League of Shadows were the only ones who had access it.

I leaned against the wall and pressed a hand to my forehead. Why did I feel like things were going to get really messed up around here?

Sighing, I shoved the door open. Meesha rubbed her self against my calf. Smiling, I picked up my cat an scratched her affectionately behind the ear.

"Dick? I'm home."

I was meant with silence.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I noticed a scrap of paper on the kitchen counter.

 **Hey Beautiful!**

 **Got called to Gotham, I'll see you later.**

 **Love ya!**

 **-Dick**

I raised an eyebrow. I looked down at Meesha.

"He doesn't really expect me to stay here, does he?"

Meesha blinked her big green eyes at me and rubbed the top of her head to the bottom of my chin, purring.

 **-Time Skip-**

I grunted as I leaped from rooftop-to-rooftop. When I moved in with Dick five years ago, I changed back to my old black and white suit I wore when I was with M'gann and the others. It was nice to be back in the old skin again.

I perched on a rooftop and tried to find Dick's scent. It was difficult to find one individual scent, especially in a city like Gotham. I eventually found it roughly ten minutes later. One problem,,,,,

It was mixed with the smell of blood.

When I reached the source of the scent, I stared in shock. There was Dick,,,,, fighting a ten year old in what looked liked a League of Shadows uniform. I could tell this fight has been going on for a while.

How?

Dick's suit was so scratched up that his suit looked ready to fall of.

Intervention time.

Leaping down from the top of the building, I used said building as a spring board to launch myself onto the telephone pole.

"Sorry kid, no one's aloud to use him as a scratching post but me."

I launched myself off the pole and pounced on the kid. Said kid grunted at the weight and threw me off. I twisted mid-air and landed in a crouch. I finally got a good look at my pint sized opponent. He couldn't have been more than ten. But the blood-lust in his eyes looked like they belonged to someone a lot older.

Besides his eyes, he looked very familiar.

He held a katana at the ready. I recognized the sword as the one that was on the wall at Wayne manor. Bruce's grandfather's.

What? I'm not allowed to know my boyfriend's surrogate dad?

The boy snarled and he surged forward. I sprang forward and over his head. I hissed as I felt the katana cut my abdomen. I spun on my heel and aimed my claws at his face. He ducked and retaliated by swinging the katana downwards. This continued for about five minutes before I caught Dick's eye. He nodded. I smirked behind my mask.

Odd how a member of the League of Shadows is missing the big picture.

I grabbed at my cut and fake panted. The boy smirked.

"If you surrender now, I'll let you live."

I looked up at the boy and let by breathing return to normal. "You really think I'm exhausted?"

The boy frowned. At the same moment, Dick wrapped a rope around the boy and hauled him up the telephone pole.

"What's your name, kid?"

The boy struggled against the ropes and glared at us. "Damian Wayne."

My eyes widened behind my mask. That's why the kid - Damian - looked so familiar. He looked exactly like Bruce when he was a kid. Those eyes though.

The wheels in my head turned.

League of Shadows suit.

Green eyes.

Talia Al'Ghul.

My head whipped towards Dick. "You don't think-"

Dick growled. "That's exactly what I think."

After gagging the pint sized assassin, I watched as Dick leaned against the street light, katana in hand. And called Bruce.

'Talk.'

"Missing something?"

'Not in the mood for games.'

"White Tiger and I have a kid hear... Says he's your son."

We both looked at the tied up boy. He returned our looks with a glare and a growl.

I heard Bruce sigh over the phone. 'I'll be right there.'

Dick sighed as he hung up. I looked at his wounds with a concerned eye. "You okay?"

Dick turned to me with a grin. "I'm fine. Nothing Alfred can't fix."

 **-Time Skip-**

When we entered the Batcave, we were immediately greeted by the sight of Alfred.

"What did he say this time, Miss Ava?" He questioned as he helped me haul Dick over to a chair before taking out the medical kit.

I took off my mask with a smirk. "Wasn't me this time Alfred."

The loyal butler looked behind us to see Damian climbing out of the batmobile. A look of understanding crossed the older man's face before he started cleaning up Dick's cuts.

"Ava-"

"I'm capable of stitching up one cut, Grayson."

He gave me a sheepish smile. Which quickly turned into a grimace when Alfred started stitching up the cuts.

I took off the top half of my suit, revealing the white sports bra underneath. After assessing the cut, I quickly wiped it with anesthetic before I started stitching up the cut.

"Really ticks me off after all the lectures he gave me about using protection."

I snorted and smirked at the thought of Bruce giving Dick the 'birds and bees' talk.

"Indeed."

Dick groaned when Alfred pulled the needle through his skin.

"Are you alright, Master Dick?"

Dick looked at Alfred with a grin. "I took the cut, I can take the stitch."

When heard a scoff from the second level. "Maybe you need more anesthetic ."

Dick looked at Damian with a scowl. "And maybe you need to go fu-"

I swiped at the top of his head, barely missing it just as Alfred stopped Dick from finishing his sentence.

"MASTER DICK!"

Damian scowled. "Maybe you need to remember who the blood son is."

My boyfriend's expression was stony. "Blood thirsty is more like it."

Damian turned away and wondered away to where multiple versions of the Batsuit sat in displays., along with Dick's old Robin suit. I finished stitching my cut and walked up the stairs to join the little assassin. He stopped in front of the Robin suit. He looked up at me with a small smirk.

"This was his?"

I nodded. Giving the boy a small smile as Dick's voice rose from below us. "Still is."

Damian turned back to the suit and gently pushed it open. Not long after, Dick jogged towards us and forced it shut.

"Keep your hands off it, kid."

Dick scowled at Damian and rested his closed fists on his hips. Damian copied his stance. With a smirk, he indicated towards the suit.

"Is this what you wore during training?"

Dick didn't looked amused. "It's what I wore on patrol."

Damian looked at the suit again. His smirk widened. "The only thing it's missing is lace trim and a sun hat."

I saw Dick's jaw clench. I tensed up too. Just in case I had to step in to stop another fight between these two.

"You don't fool me. I know what your thinking... Your thinking that you can be Robin... Well, you can't."

Damian scowled. "I don't need some insipid costume and a bird name. I'm way beyond your simplistic training. As you saw tonight."

The young boy crossed his arms. I walked passed him and walked with Dick back down the stairs. As I felt my boyfriend rest his hand on the small of my back, I spared the son of Batman a look over my shoulder. "Don't forget, you lost that fight."

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we found fresh suits folded neatly on the table. I think I have pretty good idea how mine managed to find it's way to Wayne Manor. As I pulled it on, I turned to Dick with a raised eyebrow, silently voicing my previous thought. The only responses I got was a smirk and a wink.

Well, that answers that question.

As we walked towards the Bat computer, I briefly heard Damian speak.

"He doesn't deserve to breathe."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because the next thing we heard was a chair sliding harshly across the floor towards us.

"Uh oh."

Bruce stalked towards Damian. "Do you know what you were tonight? You weren't a warrior. You weren't a soldier. You were a child."

Damian pointed towards with a scowl. "If it hadn't been for them I-"

"If it hadn't been for Dick and Ava you would have gone to far."

Damian snarled. "It's easier my way."

"It has nothing to do with easy. It's about doing what's right because it's right and that's the only reason you need."

"It seemed right to me."

"That's the problem."

Bruce walked towards the Batmobile. He suddenly turned towards Damian. Throwing something that sounded very sharp towards him.

"Heads up."

Damian's hand immediately came up and caught the throwing star before it impaled his forehead.

Nice.

"Good reflexes."

Damian looked up from the star towards Bruce. "What if I'd missed?"

Bruce walked past his son. "It would have hurt."

 **-Time Skip-**

Since Dick left to get Bruce and Damian from the oil rig, I was left behind to watch Gotham. Mind you, Dick didn't even tell me that he was leaving.

I growled as I leaped from rooftop-to-rooftop. Something felt different about tonight. Maybe it had something to do with that weird feeling? Speaking of weird, a scent passed by my nose. My nose twitched.

I followed the scent to a warehouse. It looked abandoned. But the scent was fresh. So fresh that who ever the smell belonged to might still be here.

As I dropped down from the ceiling to the catwalk, I tried scouting out the scent more. All of a sudden, the smell magnified. Almost as if whoever the scent belonged to was right on top of-

A sly, smooth sounding voice projected from behind me, cutting off my thoughts.

"My my... Haven't you grown up."


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Game on!**

-Ava's p.o.v-

I whirled around to see a man standing about three feet away from the me. He was tall. About as tall as Dick. His scent was familiar.

Where have I smelled it before?

My claws slid out as I tensed up, ready for a fight. "Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled. "Hood. Red Hood."

For those of you who don't know, there have been many Red Hoods in the past. In fact, it's what the Joker called himself before he became the Joker.

"How original. Now who are you?"

I swear, I can feel him smirking under that red helmet.

"Come on Tiger, you of all people should know the secret identity code."

I rolled my eyes, even though he was right.

Oddly.

There were a few more scents around here. Crime lords by the smell of it. Accompanied by the smell of vomit and blood.

"You weren't here alone, were you?"

"I almost forgot how strong your nose was."

ALMOST FORGOT?

"Who are you?!"

He chuckled. "I told you. Red Hood."

No more games.

I growled as I ran forward. He blocked my punch with ease. I aimed a kick at his side, which he again blocked.

Okay, so he had some experience in fighting. He turn and ran down the catwalk, making me chase after him. He had a brunt fighting style. Aiming to cause a lot of damage.

Where have I seen it before?

He turned and aimed a punch at my ribs. I jumped back to avoid it. I ran forward and clawed at his helmet but he copied my earlier movement and jumped back. We continued to fight for who knows how long.

Why did he seem so familiar?

I leaped forward and tackled him. I aimed my claws at his throat, ready to tear it out. To my dismay, he started laughing.

"It was always fun to spar with you Ava."

I froze.

He knew who I was!

He took the opportunity to flip us over. I stared at him as we both panted, tired from our fight. He slipped his gloved fingers under my mask and lifted it until only my lips and cheeks were showing. He traced my lips with a surprisingly gentle touch.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember."

He took a tiger lily, without a single petal disturbed, from the inside of his, brown, leather jacket and placed it next to my head. As he got off of me, I got the feeling that he was grinning.

"Until next time."

With a leap out a nearby window, he was gone.

 **-Time Skip-**

Back at the Blüdhaven apartment, I changed into a tank top and shorts and braided my hair. After walking out of my room, I wrapped bandages around my hands and walked over to the punching bag. As I started punching it, my thoughts wandered to the new Red Hood. Was he what Raven meant by choosing between red and blue? That's ridiculous. I would never leave Dick for some stranger.

My punches got harder.

But he said he almost forgot how strong my nose was. And he knew my name. He has to be someone I know (and)or knew.

The punching bags chains started creaking because of how much force was being applied to it.

Raven said that the feeling was connected to Jason. But he's dead right? Yes, there is the Lazarus Pit to consider. But the League of Shadows are the only people who have access to the pit.

I snarled as I attacked the punching bag.

Did the League steal Jason's body? Maybe, but I watched as Jason's body was lowered into the ground. They couldn't have-

My thoughts were cut off by a pair muscular arms wrapping around my waist. I squeaked as I was spun through the air. I looked up and saw Dick's sapphire eyes glowing with mirth.

"Not funny."

Dick laughed as he put me down, but kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It was funny."

He leaned down and try to kiss my sweaty forehead, but I swatted him off.

"Don't, I'm all sweaty."

Dick chuckled as he ignored my warning and kissed the tip of my nose. "I could care less if you're sweaty or not."

I rolled my eyes and giggled as Dick picked me up bridal style and walked towards the couch. He plopped down with me on his lap.

I signed happily as I rested my head against his chest. He was still in his Nightwing armor.

"So,,,,, you have a new little brother."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "That kid is not my brother."

I rolled my eyes. "Right... Just like how Tim isn't your brother either."

"That's different."

I lifted my head to look my boyfriend in the eye. "Why? Because Damian is Bruce's blood son? Or because he wasn't trained by Bruce like you and Tim were?"

"Ava, he's obnoxiously self-important. He lacks control-"

"In morality." I suddenly understood.

"Dick, you were the first Boy Blunder. No one is going to take that from you."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with a smile. Dick pressed his lips to mine. The kiss got a little more heated when I pulled away.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

I hopped of his lap with a grin. As I walked towards the bathroom, I noticed his put out expression out of the corner of my eye.

"And your coming with me."

Can't leave the guy hanging, right?

 **(Author's Note: Smut ahead. Not very good but if you don't want to read stop here.)**

At first, it was innocent. Then, while my back was turned, I felt Dick start to kiss my neck. Although the kisses were light and sweet, they set me on fire.

I moaned and leaned back against his muscular chest. I purred when he kissed my pulse. Dick smirked against my neck. Knowing very well that he was the only one who could make me purr like that.

The hot water spraying from the shower head made things better/worse.

 _Some say the world will end in fire._

 _Others say ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire,_

 _I hold with those who favor fire._

Dick gripped my shoulders and turned me around. When I was fully facing him, he crushed my lips against his. He pressed me against the shower wall, taking care not to break the kiss.

His tongue lightly brushed against my lips, asking for an entrance. I happily complied. The way Dick's tongue stroked mine nearly sent me over the edge.

Dick slid a hand under my knee and hooked it against his hip, pressing my harder against the wall. I retaliated by putting my hands on his rock hard abs before sliding them up his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him harder.

He released my knee and let his lips wander down my throat. I moaned as he applied gentle kisses to my chest. Dick came back up and kissed my lips.

"I love you."

I smiled drunkenly. "I love you too."

And with that, he claimed me.

 **Author's Note: First time writing a sex scene. How was it?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ava's p.o.v**

A couple days later, I found myself back in Gotham with Dick. During those couple of days, I kept thinking about the new Red Hood. He made it seem like he knew me from before. Why was I even thinking about this? I had a boyfriend whom I love dearly. But then again, I wasn't thinking about Red Hood romantically. So there shouldn't be a problem.

Right?

The reason why we were here was because we've been getting weird reports from Gotham. Someone was taking over Black Mask's territory. Robin was most likely was with Batman. And because Dick needed to bond with his new little brother, I decided to back out.

Besides, I was due for a visit with Selina anyways.

 **-Time Skip-**

I slipped open one of the windows to Selina's apartment. Hey, if she can sneak into my apartment by window, then so can I.

"Selina?"

I looked down as one of the many cats in the apartment rubbed her head against my ankle. I smiled and picked the black tabby up and scratched her behind the ears.

"That's my newest kitten, Isis."

I turned around and saw Selina leaning against her door with a smirk.

"Hi."

I set Isis down and walked towards Sel to hug her.

"Hey tiger. Not that I don't love our visits, but usual I'm the one who has to go to you."

I released my surrogate mother to look her in the eye. "Nightwing's off with Batman and Robin."

"Ahh, that's right. Batman's got a new Robin."

One look, and I saw that Selina knew the whole story. Believe it or not, Selina and Bruce are together outside of the mask and cowl. In fact, I remember spotting Bruce looking at wedding rings a couple of weeks ago. (Author's Note: Yes, I'm a Bruce x Selina shipper. Deal with it.) I think she might become Batwoman soon. Unfortunately, Selina found out about Damian being Bruce's biological son.

Yeah, she wasn't happy.

"Your still mad at him?"

Selina raised an eyebrow. "He had sex with another woman, no I'm not mad."

"To be fair, he was drugged. And he was just a toy to you back then."

"Alright, alright. So, bluebird's out with Bats and robin."

I nodded.

"So, what do you want to do? Patrolling or clubbing."

In the past, Selina took me out clubbing. Let's just say, Selina being Selina, I kept all of my clubbing clothes at her apartment. Although, I was tempted to bring a few dresses back to Bludhaven with me and see what Dick thought of them. **(Author's Note: Nudge nudge, wink wink).**

"Patrolling."

 **-Time Skip-**

Selina and I watched as Rough Cut's thugs chased the cat from an alley way. We shared a look before following the chase. They tried shooting at the cat, but the clever kitty evaded. Selina jumped under the bridge. Not mere moments later, the cat fell from the bridge. Selina clutched the cat to her chest as the thugs shot at the water, I guess in case the cat survived the fall.

I heard a limo pull up. "Is it dead?"

"Sure Rough Cut"

"Better be sure."

I heard the thugs get in the limo with Rough Cut.

"Now why would mean old Rough Cut be after you."

I looked just in time to see Selina take the collar off the cat. I recognized it.

"Is that,,,,,"

Selina looked at the collar with a critical eye. "Hmm. I don't suppose you could tell me where you got this?"

 **-Time Skip-**

We followed the limo to the Buttermilk Sky strip club. Meaning this was Selina's department. I perched on the roof while she went down to get Rough Cut. The plan was that if Rough Cut tried to escape, I would cut him off from his limo.

While I was waiting, my thoughts once again wandered to Red Hood. Raven said that she wouldn't choose between red and blue for me. And the feeling was connected to Jason. Could Jason be Red Hood?

My thoughts were cut off when my sensitive ears picked up crashing coming from below. I guess that Selina was interrogating Rough Cut.

I smirked. Interrogation techniques was one of the many things that Selina and Bruce had in common. Rough Cut smashed through the door.

That's my que.

I leaped from the rooftop to the top of the limo. Rough Cut skidded to a stop, giving me the opportunity to slash at his face. Before I could, Selina crashed through the doors. While I was distracted, Rough Cut grabbed my wrist and swung me towards Selina.

I flipped mid air and landed on my feet just in time to see Rough Cut get in the limo and drive off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Selina look at the motorcycles that were parked. I quickly swiped a helmet off the other one while Selina stole the Ducati.

 **-Time Skip-**

Selina, Holly and I were perched on top of a roof. I sensed that they should talk alone. Luckily, my phone started buzzing.

Good timing.

"Hey."

"Have fun?"

I could feel Dick smirking over the phone.

"Naturally. How'd you find out?"

"Robin and I are on the other side of the docks dealing with dead bodies."

"Dead b-"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okaay. So, meet up at Wayne Manor?"

"I'll see you there."

When we hung up, I turned around and saw Selina kiss Holly on the forehead.

Holly looked at me. "It was nice seeing you again, Ava."

I smiled. "Take care of yourself Holly."

Selina unfurled her whip and used to swing from a lamppost to the overpass, I was following close behind.

 **-Time Skip-**

So, it turns out, while Selina and I were out, Red Hood revealed himself to Bruce. Two days later, while Dick, Damian, Bruce, and I were chasing after Red Hood, Dick sprained his leg badly.

"He's got some moves huh."

At the moment, we were looking over the Red Hood footage. I looked at my boyfriend out of the corner of my eye.

"And as much as I hate to bilabor a point."

"And yet that is exactly what you do."

I chuckled at Alfred's comment. Dick looked up at me with a grin.

"I'm chatty. It's part of my charm."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Yeah, right.

"I'm saying that our boy here has some skills. He's been trained, and trained well, Like right there!"

The screen showed Bruce throwing a line around Hood's ankle.

"He sliced that cable off before it went taunt. You don't just do that. That had to be taught. Practiced.

"And then there's the knife."

I looked at Dick's adoptive father. "What about it?"

He looked at me with a stone expression. "You know many knives that can cut my line?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Not many."

He looked back at the screen. "No, not many."

I heard Dick try to stand from the table. Key word try.

"Well look, we obviously have ourselves a player we- ow!"

I walked over as Dick clutched his sprained leg.

"Ava, Damian, help Alfred take him upstairs to rest."

"Bruce, I can still help."

Bruce looked up from the Batcomputer. "You already have, thank you."

I stared dumbfounded. Did he just thank him?

"Did he just thank me?"

"I believe he did."

"Weird."

As we walked up the stairs, my enhanced hearing could hear Bruce typing away at the computer.

Hey, I can't help it.

I could hear him watching the moment when Red Hood managed to get away.

"You haven't lost your touch B-"

The voice was cut off by train tracks. I heard Bruce type something in and it became a little clearer.

"You haven't lost your touch Br-"

At this point we were at the door that led into Wayne Manor. The third time Bruce played it, it came through clearly.

"You haven't lost your touch Bruce."

I tensed up and froze.

He knew that Bruce was Batman.

He knew that Bruce was Batman!

"Ava? What's wrong?"

I looked up to see the boys looking at me with concern.

"Nothing."

"A-"

"You don't need to worry about it, okay? I'll tell you later."

Dick narrowed his eyes but let the matter drop.

 **-Time Skip-**

I sighed as I walked towards Dick's room. I left so Alfred could change him into comfier clothes. Before I could enter, I found Damian waiting for me.

Didn't exactly take a genius to know why he was waiting.

Damian didn't even bother beating around the bush. A very common trait in the Batfamily "What did you hear from the Batcomputer?"

I sighed before looking around. Alfred must have gone back to the Batcave. So I won't have to tell this story twice.

"Red Hood knows that Bruce is Batman."

The ex-assassin's eyes went wide. "He knows that Father is,,,,"

"Yeah."

The boy immediately made his way to the Batcave. I watched his retreating form until it disappeared from sight before entering Dick's room. He looked up with a lazy smile. I'm guessing that Alfred gave him a sedative to help him sleep.

"Hey Beautiful."

I smiled and plopped next to his head. "Hi."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted his head onto my lap.

"Stay with me."

I playfully raised an eyebrow. "Is that a request or command, Boy Blunder?"

I felt him smirk into my thigh. "Please stay."

I smiled gently and started running my fingers through his hair. "All night every night."

Dick smiled before tightening his grip on me and falling asleep. As I watched him, my mind wandered to Red Hood. There was no doubt that Jason was Red Hood. No one else that I know could slice a cable before it went taunt around his ankle.

The only question left was how he was alive.

 **-Time Skip-**

I grunted as I blocked the attack. Bruce, Damian, and I tracked Jason only to find him fighting the Fearsome hand of Four. Assassins most likely sent by Black Mask.

Oh Jason, why are you doing this?

My eyes widened when Jason jabbed something into the one-eyed one's eye. I gasped when the head exploded

"NO!"

Jason looked at the body before back at us. "Just be happy I killed one of them. They're all assassins."

Bruce growled. "And what are you?"

He looked at me before looking back at Bruce. "I'm cleaning up Gotham. More than you ever did."

I growled. "You're stealing territories from Black Mask and killing anyone who gets in your way."

I could feel him smirking under his helmet. "Black Mask? He's just part of the plan."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Plan? Your becoming a crime lord."

"Yes. You can't stop crime. That's what you never understood. I'm controlling it. You all want to rule them by fear, but what do you do with the ones that aren't afraid? I'm doing what you won't do, I'm taking them out!"

Bruce walked forward. "Tell me what happened to you. Let me help."

I saw Jason's eyes narrow. "It's too late. You had your chance."

He threw a smoke bomb at us. "And I'm just getting started."

I covered my mouth with my hand when I felt a presence behind. "Press the button to come find me later. Don't tell Bruce"

I felt something slip into my free hand.

"See you soon Kitty Cat."

I turned around but found no one. I looked at my hand and saw a tiny tracking device with a screen on it. I told Bruce and Damian that I was going to stay out longer and to tell Dick I would be back soon. I pressed the button and a tiny dot appeared on the screen. That must be where Jason is.

I sighed as I went to the destination.

What am I getting myself into?

 **-Time Skip-**

The tracker brought me to a warehouse by the docks. I was walking on the cat walk when a voice projected from above.

"I knew you would come."

I turned around to see Jason jump down from the rafters above. I crossed my arms and scowled under my mask even though he couldn't see it.

"Yes, I came. Now what the hell is this all about Jason?"


	6. Chapter 5

**-Ava's p.o.v-**

Jason chuckled before reaching for the back of his helmet. "I knew you'd figure it out before everyone else."

I scowled as he took his helmet off. "Bruce probably figured it out by now. That was a pretty clumsy move by letting yourself get cut."

Jason smirked and took off the mask that was under his helmet, revealing his emerald green eyes. What is it with Bruce talking good looking protégés?

 _Focus Ava, you have a boyfriend!_

"It's not like I asked her to cut me Ava. And can we keep it fair?"

"But you could have grabbed the sword. And what do you mean fair?"

"No masks."

I hesitated. Jason, being a protégé of the bat, noticed this.

"You can trust me Ava."

I scoffed. "With who you've become,,,,,, the person you are right now, I seriously doubt that."

Jason's smirk dropped. A hurt, vulnerable look crossed his features. He took a few steps forward and took my hand in his.

"I swear to you, Ava, you can trust me."

I ripped my hand out of his and took my mask off with a glare ready to greet him underneath. "Happy?"

The smirk came back. "Very."

Jason turned around and headed towards the stairs. When he realized I wasn't behind him, he turned and looked at me.

"Aren't you coming? You do want an explanation right?"

I scowled before following Jason down the steps. When we got to the bottom, I saw a makeshift living space. Some of the furniture was actually decent. Better than decent.

"It pays pretty well to be the crime lord of Gotham."

I growled at the reminder. I knew that Jason was a little more harsher than he should be with criminals, but why was he becoming one?

"How are you ali- What are you doing!?"

Jason turned his head towards me. His muscular back was facing me and he was tugging his bullet proof vest off. He looked at me with a mock-innocent look.

"What? I can't change clothes? I don't live in that biker jacket Kitty Cat."

I huffed and turned around. "You could have at least given me a warning."

Jason laughed. "And not see your gorgeous blush? Not on your life."

I covered my cheeks with my hands. "I wasn't blushing."

"Whatever you say Ava."

I sighed irritability. "How are you alive?"

"Shadows."

"I was there for your funeral though. I watched as your body was lowered down."

Jason scoffed. "You'd be surprised how easily morgue workers can be payed off. They switched my body with a dummy. I'm decent by the way."

I turned around as Jason plopped down on the couch. He was now wearing grey sweatpants and a red undershirt.

"Please, sit."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm good with standing."

Jason chuckled. "Ava, I'm not going to pull a gun or knife on you."

I sighed before sitting in the armchair across from the couch. "And yet you won't hesitate to pull either one on Bruce, Dick, or D-Robin... How am I different?"

If he noticed my slip up with Damian's secret identity, he didn't comment on it.

"You know how."

I looked down at my hands, suddenly remembering the kiss he gave me before he and Bruce went on the mission that ended his life. I took a deep breath to shake away the heat that crept to my cheeks.

I tried to change the subject. "Why didn't you come back after you were brought to life?"

Jason smirked, obviously noticing the shade of red my cheeks turned. "Didn't think Bruce would want to deal with his greatest failure coming back from the dead. And don't try to change the subject."

I stood up as anger rushed through me. "We're not talking about that, not now. And why the hell would you think that? Bruce and Dick were destroyed when you died."

He scoffed, stood up, and stalked towards me. "If they were 'destroyed', then why is the Joker still alive? So we'll talk about us it later?"

I growled. "No, because there is no 'us'. And you should know why Joker is alive. Bruce taught you-"

Jason laughed and stopped a foot away from me. "Justice, not vengeance. I outgrew that a long time ago Ava. And besides, if he's dead, he can't hurt anyone ever again."

He took a few steps closer. "I know you've been tempted to kill before Ava."

He's not wrong.

"So what? If I do kill someone, it doesn't make me better than them. And it be dishonoring-."

"I know, your family's legacy."

I didn't realize how close he was until I felt his hand on my cheek. The way he gently stroked my cheekbone with his thumb, I wouldn't have guessed that he killed someone not even two hours ago. I ever so gently leaned into his touch.

His forbidden touch.

It felt so nice... and wrong.

I pulled away. "I got to go."

"Ava-"

"Goodbye Jason."

I yanked my mask on and jumped up on the catwalk towards a window.

"See you soon Kitty Cat."

I felt guilt run through me. Guilt because I knew he was right. I planned to come back.

Something told me he didn't tell me everything.

We would see each other again. On patrol,,,,,, or hopefully if Jason came to his senses and went to Bruce and rejoined the Batfamily.

 **-Time Skip-**

I was right. Bruce found out that Jason and Red Hood were the same people because of the blood that was on the sword.

I was in Dick's room. He was shocked,,,,, and angry.

"So he's alive."

I looked at my boyfriend's sapphire blue eyes that are filled with fury.

"Why didn't he come back? Why is he acting the way he's acting?"

"You know that he was more aggressive then he sound have been. And you and I both know what happens when someone come out of the Lazarus Pit."

Dick sighed. The anger was replaced by sadness. I knew how close Dick and Jason were. And how hurt he was when he died.

"Why didn't be come back though?"

"Maybe it's the same situation as Conner's. Remember when Clark didn't except him at first? Maybe Jason's afraid."

"Why though?"

I tried to lightened the situation. "You know you boys and your pride."

Dick smiled and pulled me close. I buried my face in his chest as guilt ran through me again. Just an hour ago, another man was stroking my cheek.

"Come on, you need to sleep."

I led Dick to the bed and climbed in after him. He pulled me close, and I snuggled closer. Guilt shadowing me the entire time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ava's p.o.v**

When I opened my eyes I saw that it was dark outside. Did I sleep at all? Or did Alfred not even bother with waking us up?

And when did my pillow all of a sudden grow muscles and leaned how to move?

"Evening."

I looked up and saw Dick looking down at me with an adoring look in his face.

I smiled at the man I loved and sat up. "Hi."

Dick smiled back and sat up to kiss me. I smiled and happily kissed him back. I was brought back to earth when I felt Dick wince in pain. I remembered that his ankle was still sprained. Though not as bad as it was after going after Red Ho- Jason.

I mentally chastised myself. _Now's not the time to think about him._

 _What am I going to do about him?_

I pulled away the kiss. "You okay?"

Dick, being trained by Bruce to work through pain, gave me a tight smile. "I'm fine."

He tried to pull me back to the kiss, but I gently pushed him back until he was lying flat on the bed.

"No, you're not."

Dick pouted. "Yes I am."

I smiled and chuckled at his childish antics. "No you're not."

My fingers began running through Dick's hair. He leaned back against the pillow with a blissful sigh. Comfortable silence filled the room for a while.

I gently brushed Dick's hair to the side. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The boy blunder opened his eyes, which had a seductive glow to them.

His lips curved into my favorite boyish grin. "You could take advantage of me and my situation."

My cheeks heated up when I realized what he meant, and gave him glare. He gave that boyish grin of his and leaned up to kiss my neck softly. I arched my neck and starting purring softly

"Boy wonder, only you could distract me like this." I purred.

"Just reminding you that you're mine Tiger Lily. " he said and kept kissing me.

My phone rang and I reach over to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ava, we need your help," Peter said from the other end of the phone.

I sprung out of bed. I heard Dick mutter under his breath. "Damned bug- where does Alfred keep the bug spray?

I smirked at him over my shoulder before turning my attention back to the phone. "What's up?"

"Do you remember the Sinister Six?"

"Of course."

"They're back. And more powerful."

This is a good opportunity to get away from Gotham for awhile.

And from Jason.

Besides, this isn't the first time I've helped out in New York. "I'm in."

"How fast can you get here?"

I smirked. "Via zeta-tube? Five minutes."

"See ya Tiger."

"See ya Web-Head." I said and hung up.

"Can I come too?" Dick said.

"No. Your ankle is still sprained. Besides, you lost your New York privileges when you threatened Peter with bug-spray." I said, referring to the last time I brought Dick with me to help out Web-head.

Dick pouted. "Please?"

I crossed my arms. "No means no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No."

"Fine, but at least take Damian with you. He'll know what to do if bug-eye stares at you."

I arched an eyebrow. "What will he do?"

"He'll break every bone in his wall-crawling body," Dick said. I growled and hit him on his chest.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being stupid. Although it's nice that you and Damian are getting closer you don't have to turn him into my attack dog. Why would I leave you Grayson? Besides, Peter and MJ just got engaged. She'd kill him first." I said and went to go get changed. Dick followed on my heels. I got to the bathroom first and closed and locked the door before he could follow me in.

"No, Dick." I said.

"Why? I'm such a big help. And when has a locked door stopped me?" He whined from the other side of the door.

"You're a big help alright. A big help with removing my clothes." I said, changing before he could pick the lock. When I came out I attacked Dick with a kiss. He shook off his surprise and returned the kiss with an equal amount of aggressiveness. I backed him up until his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall back.

We kissed a little while longer before I pulled away. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Dick pouted and nodded. "Okay."

I pecked his lips. "I love you."

Dick smiled. "I love you too."

I went down to the cave. I could hear Bruce and Damian arguing before I reached the door.

"I don't see what I did wrong."

"You broke every rib in his body."

I walked down the stairs and waked towards the father and son.

"Maybe Damian needs a break from Gotham."

The two turned to look at me. Bruce raised an eyebrow, indicating me to continue.

"I'm going to New York for a while to help out S.H.I.E.L.D. Damian's welcome to join me."

Bruce nodded approvingly. "That sounds like a good idea. Damian?"

The fourth Robin sighed before nodding and followed me out of the cave.

 **-Time Skip-**

Damian and I stayed in New York for two days. I'm pretty sure that the guys are now more afraid of him than they are of me.

When we headed back to Gotham, we heard reports on trucks being set fire to, killing the people and destroying the equipment inside.

Looks like Jason's been busy.

Bruce found out that the League of Shadows replaced Jason's real body with a dummy. He and Damian were going to talk to Talia. And with Dick still hurt and Barbara and Tim on a mission. That left me to patrol Gotham.

There was a break in at Arkham. Anyone want to guess who broke out?

I ran across rooftops to get to Gotham Bridge. When I got there, Joker already started the party.

I didn't hesitate to jump on top of the truck when I saw the lighter in his hands. I kicked him away to the open hatch. Looking down, I saw Black Mask, his cronies, and some of Jason's cronies.

I looked at the Joker when he cackled.

"Look at you. All grown up."

"Sorry I'm making you feel old."

He cackled again. I feel into a defensive stance when he stood up.

"So how've you been since New York?"

I growled and started attacking him. "Fine no thanks to you."

Joker dodged some of my punches. Right when I managed to get s lucky hit, the person who started it all arrived.

"Who's that?"

"Put a light on him!"

I looked up and saw Jason, in all his Red Hood glory, standing on top of the bridge. Joker took advantage of my distraction and K-O.'d me.

"Hey look at you! Mr. Hood. Or do you prefer Red. You know I useful to wear an outfit just like that. Mine was more flashy maitre'd then motorcycle fetish. You kids today."

He looked at the lighter he was carrying when it wouldn't start. "I'm sorry could you give me a sec? I'm trying to set fire to your gang."

I swiped the lighter from him before grabbing his jacket and throwing him across the top of the bus.

I heard Jason chuckling. Faintly enough so only I could hear it.

"That's my girl."

I growled irritability. Jason spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him. "Go head. You think I care of that scum dies?"

Joker got up. "Don't know. I just wanted your attention."

I heard Jason scoff. "You've always had my attention. But what I really wanted was an audience with you."

Is- is he implying that he organized all this?

"I'm sorry. That seems to imply that you were the one who organized this little clan bake."

It all makes sense now. Jason wanted Back Mask so desperate that he'd have to call on the Joker. Getting the Joker out in the open was his plan all along.

"I did. Sure I had lots of plans. But getting you it off the open wad the end game. Black Mark was the only one with the connections to get into Arkham and get you out.

The Joker slumped. "So I've been bamboozled... Oh my."

'"I wouldn't under sell it. It took a lot of work to bring up pour reunion."

"Reunion? Have we met before?"

I shuddered at Jason's dark tone. "Yes. We have."

I tried do look Jason in the eye. Jason whatever your doing... Don't.

Joker swiped the lighter from my grasp. "Well, here's to warm memories!"

He dropped the lighter into the truck.

My eyes widened at the sound of people screaming.

"NO!"

Luckily Bruce had the best timing ever. Foam spewed from the bottom of the Batjet. As did a line that honed on Joker's jacket. I grabbed the line as it flew away.

Jason had the same idea.

My eyes widened when he liked out a knife.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He ignored me and cut the line. Sending him, the Joker, and me down to the river.

I tried to swim for the top, but an arm wrapped around my neck, cutting off my oxygen.

Then, all I knew was darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ava's p.o.v**

My body and throat ached. My eyes felt like they had heavy weights on them.

What happened?

Oh that's right.

Jason cut the line from the Batjet, causing him, the joker, and me to fall in the river. When I tried to swim for the surface Jason wrapped his arm around my throat.

He claims to have feelings for me and yet he tried to drown me.

Does anybody else see anything wrong with this picture?

"You're awake."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head with great struggle to see the man who has been plaguing my thoughts unnecessarily.

He walked forward. I scrambled (cough cough* dragged myself *cough) backwards.

"You tried to kill me."

He stopped walking toward me and a confused look crossed his face. "What?"

I rolled the weights in my sockets that I call eyes. "You tried to kill me."

"When did I try to kill you Kitty Cat?

"Was I the only one in the river?! You tried to drown me."

Jason walked the rest of the way and kneeled next to me.

"Ava, I would never hurt you on purpose. I couldn't."

Before I could drag myself backwards more, Jason ever so gently grasped my chin. Jason slipped his gloved fingers under my mask and ease it up until it reached my hairline. He angled my head so it was more aligned with his. I realized that his helmet and mask were off. His emerald green eyes stared into my eyes intently.

"Ava."

I blinked in confusion. "Jason?"

"Ava."

I realized that he was moving closer to my face. Mainly my lips.

The closer he got, the harder my heart beat was.

I clenched my eyes shut...

And felt his lips...

On my forehead?!

I opened my eyes, Jason looked amused.

"When I kiss you Ava, I want you to be completely aware. Not hurt, or drugged."

"Drugged?"

He lifted his free palm and gentle blew something in my face. I coughed as the dust entered my system. As I felt myself fall asleep under the effects of the dust, I rethought Jason's last words.

"What do you mean 'when'?"

Before I lost conscious, I heard Jason chuckle and felt him press another kiss to my forehead before pulling my mask down.

"See you soon Kitty Cat."

 **-Time Skip-**

I woke up to Jason's loud, aggravated voice.

"Why on God's earth-"

The sound of a kicked door reached my ears.

"-IS HE STILL ALIVE?"

There was a pause before I heard the Joker's all too familiar laughter.

"Gotta give the boy points! He came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen!"

I stood up on shaking legs. Whatever Jason gave me was strong stuff.

"So, who's got a camera? Get one of me, the boy, and the brat first."

I hobbled towards the door. Brat? Damian must be with Bruce.

"Then you and me. Then the four of us. And then one with the crowbar."

I finally made it to the door. I quickly opened it and saw Jason, Damian, and Bruce having somewhat of a standoff. Jason had a gun pointed at Bruce and Damian.

"Oh! Let's not forget about Tiger here. Let's get one with me pointing the crowbar at her-"

The next thing I knew, Jason hit Joker on the side of the head roughly with his gun. After Joker hit the ground with a grunt, Jason kneeled next to him and pressed his gun against Joker's temple.

"You'll be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lat first."

The Joker frowned. "Party pooper, no cake for you."

I saw Jason look at me briefly before standing up and repointing his gun at Bruce and Damian. "Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the graveyards he's filed, the thousands that have suffered, the friends he crippled."

I noticed a change in Jason's demeanor. It looked almost vulnerable.

"And I thought- I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt."

As he kept talking, I could see how deep the scars ran...

...How powerful his demons were.

"If it had been you he had beaten to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world I would have done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping garbage! And sent him off to hell!"

Oh Jason...

"You don't understand. I don't think you ever understood."

"What? What your moral code just won't allow? It's too hard to cross that line?!"

"NO! GOD ALMIGHTY- no."

This was one of the few times I've seen Bruce lose his cool.

"It be to damn easy."

I noticed Damian look up at his father curiously.

"All I've ever wanted to do was kill him. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then,,,,,,, end him."

I don't blame him. I know what the loss of a family member can cause you to do.

"Aaahhh, so you _do_ think of me."

Bruce continued as if the Joker didn't speak at all. "But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place,,,,,, I'll never come back."

I noticed Jason's shoulders slump a bit.

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin, Scarecrow, or Dent. I'm talking about him. Just him. You'd to it because,,,,, because he took me away from you."

I always knew that Jason adored and loved Bruce like a father. But what he's asking of him goes against almost all moral code. I forced myself to walk forward. "Did you not hear him just now? If he kills Joker, it's only a matter of time before he kills every other villain as well. Yes, he loves you like a son. And yes, the temptation to kill is a hard thing to resist. But what you're asking goes against everything Batman stands for."

"White Tiger's right. I can't kill him. I'm sorry."

Once again, Joker decided to make an unnecessary comment.

"That is so sweet."

Jason tensed up again. He re-aimed his gun at Bruce and Damian. "Well you won't have a choice."

What?

He took a gun from behind him and thew it towards Bruce.

"I won't-"

"This is what it's always been about. This. You, me, and him. Now's the time you decide."

I looked at the back of his head inquisitively. "What are you doing?"

He answered by crushing the chair Joker was in and grabbed him by his jacket and pulling him to his feet.

"If you won't kill this psychotic piece of filth. I will!"

No.

"If you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me."

I tried to run forward, but under the effects of the drugs, I couldn't get very far.

"Hood No!"

"You know I won't-"

"I'm going to blow his deranged brains out! And if you're gonna stop me, you're going to have to shoot me! Right in my Face!"

"NO!"

Joker grinned sadistically. "This is turning out even better then I hoped!"

Bruce eyed Jason critically. Without a word he dropped the gun and turned around.

What are you doing Bruce?

Jason pointed his gun at Bruce's back.

"It's him or me! You have to decide!"

"Robin, help White Tiger."

This only made Jason angrier. "DECIDE NOW! DO IT! HIM, OR ME! DECIDE!"

I heard Bruce unsheathe something from his gauntlet. A batarang maybe?

Jason fired his gun.

Damian's eyes widened behind his mask. "FATHER!"

Bruce, being the dark knight, swerved and avoided the bullet. He threw the batarang and it landed perfectly in the end of the gun. As it backfired on him, Damian ran forward and grabbed my wrist before pulling me away from Jason and the Joker.

Well, he ran I stumbled.

The Joker cackled from his position on the ground. "I can't believe you got him! You expert rootin-tootin eagle-eyed Gotham loving marksman! I love it! You managed to find a way to win!"

Damian pulled me farther away from Jason.

"AND EVERYONE STILL LOSES!"

Jason pulled a detonator from who knows where.

"Red don't-"

He pressed it. In the corner I noticed bombs stacked on top of each other.

How did no one notice them?

Bruce ran forward to dismantle the bombs.

"NO! DON'T SPOIL IT, THIS IS BETTER!"

Joker tackled Bruce and forced him to the floor.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONG TO GET WHAT HE WANTS TONIGHT! YES!"

Bruce looked at Jason as he slumped to the floor.

'BING BANG BOOM! WE ALL GO DOWN TOGETHER!"

I looked at Damian. "Help Bruce!"

He ran forward and punched Joker. Bruce stood up and ran towards Jason.

"Get her out of here!"

Damian grabbed my wrist again and ran towards the window.

We didn't make it though.

The bomb exploded. I felt Bruce land next to us and move his cape in front of Damian and I to shield us from the blast. When it died down, Bruce removed his cape and stood up.

I looked up at him. "Jason?"

Bruce sighed. "I had him in my hand."

I looked around, trying to find him. But Bruce, Damian and I were the only three people here.

Well, four people.

We walked towards the Joker's partially mangled body.

As he lightly cackled, I couldn't help but be amazed. "How is he still alive?"

Bruce started pulling the ruble of of him. "I ask myself that every time something like this happens."

After pulling Joker out of the ruble and handing over to the authorities, Bruce, Damian, and I loaded ourselves into the Batmobile and headed back to Wayne Manor. As I stared out the window, I let my thoughts wander to the second Robin. This was the second time he died.

This time, without a chance of redemption.

 _I'm sorry Jason._

* * *

 **Author's Note: No, this isn't the end.**

 **By the way, who thought Jason was going to kiss Ava during the beginning?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ava's p.o.v**

A few weeks later, Dick and I were in the Batcave with Damian, Bruce, and Alfred watching reports following up on the Joker's break-out.

"Sources close to the District Attorney's office stated that the case will most likely be dropped due to the lack of evidence. But the Black Mask is still under investigation for his alleged complicity with the Joker's escape from Arkham."

Bruce and Damian walked down the stairs and walked towards the Batcomputer.

"The two guards charged with aiding the Joker's escape were found murdered this afternoon in the Gotham Courthouse Jail. While the alleged crime lord Black Mask was released on a 1 million dollar bail for his possible involvement, he is currently awaiting a hearing.

I couldn't help but scoff. "How long do you think it will take before he pays the DA office to drop the investigation?"

Dick snorted bitterly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "A week. Maybe three."

"Meanwhile, the Joker has been returned to Arkham Asylum. Officials there have claimed that extra measures will be taken so that another escape won't be possible."

Damian rested his arm on the chair as Bruce sat down. "Will it really matter?"

Bruce sighed. "There's always the possibility. Especially know that Harley has gone missing from the Roosevelt Support Center."

My phone rang. Seeing Selina's name, I ducked under Dick's arm.

"Hey Sel!"

I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Bruce perk up and the mention of Selina's name. She hasn't talked to him in weeks, and even though Bruce wasn't one to share his emotions, it was obvious that he missed her.

A lot.

I walked a couple of steps away for a little more privacy.

"Hey tiger. How've you been since,,,,,"

I sighed. "I'm fine. I just wish I did more to help him that's all. How've you been?"

Selina sighed. I know for a fact that Selina loved Dick, Jason, and Tim as if they were her own sons. I just wish that she would think of Damian like that. But then again, I suppose she'd have to meet him first.

"I'm okay. I wish I could have seen him though."

I smiled bitterly even though she couldn't see it. A sudden evil feeling flowed through me as I glanced at Bruce out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey you know, I'm with Dick and the other boys of the Batcave right know if you wanted to say hi to anyone."

I smirked when Bruce looked at me through the corner of his eye. Meanwhile, Dick and Damian turned in my direction. Dick - knowing exactly what I was doing -smirked while Damian raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"What? I was just asking. I'm pretty sure a certain dark knight _really_ wants to talk to you."

I put my phone on speaker as Selina scoffed. "Well tell him when he admits he was tricked, I'll think about talking to him."

I sighed. "Technically it wasn't his fault. He was drugged. And he was just a toy to you back then, we've talked about this.

"I know we have. Yes, I admit he was a toy to me back then. Now all he has to do is admit that he was tricked that night and I'll forgive him."

I opened my mouth to say more when the scent of blood invaded my nose. I whipped around and saw Tim limping into the Batcave.

Bruised and bloody.

"Selina I call you back."

"Why what's-"

I rushed to Tim as he fell forward. "Tim's hurt!"

Selina gasped over the phone at the thought of one of her kittens hurt. "Call me when you can."

I quickly hung up and caught Tim before he could hit the ground. Dick's eyes widened at the sight of his hurt little brother and rushed to help me support him.

Alfred was suddenly next to us. "Get Master Timothy to the med-bay now!"

Bruce quickly stood and he and Damian followed us as we hauled Tim towards the med-bay.

 **-Time Skip-**

"What happened to you Tim?"

Tim winced as he shook his head. "After I zeta-tubed from Mt. Justice. I started heading home. When I was near the docks, I was suddenly attacked."

Tim sighed. "I didn't see him coming. He was good, very good. His style was aimed to cause a lot of damage."

My eyebrows furrowed as I considered what Tim said. He said he was attacked by the docks. And that the person who attacked him had a style aimed to cause a lot of damage.

 _Maybe,,,,, no. It can't be._

I leaned towards Tim and tried to find a scent that wasn't his own on his person. I caught a scent of gunpowder and burnt wood. A very familiar scent of gunpowder and burnt wood.

I shot up from my seat and stalked towards the steps leading up to Wayne Manor.

Dick's confused voice piped up from behind me. "Where are you going?"

I growled and replied without turning around. "To talk to the guy who did this!"

 **-Time Skip-**

After going to the garage and taking one of Dick's motorcycle's I made my way to the docks. If my hunch is correct, he'll be there.

I pulled up to the warehouse and cut the engine before stalking towards the door.

I yanked the door open before stalking to the make-shift living room. I could here his heartbeat coming down the stairs.

"TODD!"

Jason's eyebrows furrowed when he saw me storming towards him.

"Ava how did you-"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt before throwing him off the stairs. He hit the couch, causing it to fall over.

"Why the hell did you attack Red Robin?!"

Jason chuckled bitterly before standing up. "You mean my replacement?"

I growled and ran at Jason before aiming a punch at his jaw, but he blocked it and caught my wrist in his grasp. I aimed another at his shoulder, this time he caught my fist in his palm.

"Tell me, how long did it take for Bruce to replace me? A week? A month?"

With each word, Jason seemed to grow more enraged. I ripped myself from his grasp and flipped backwards.

I landed on the hand-rail in a crouch. "I told you, Bruce and Dick were destroyed after your death. Bruce nearly hung up the cowl after your death."

I flipped off the railing and aimed a roundhouse kick at Jason's face. I couldn't help but grin when the kick made it's mark across Jason's cheekbone, causing him to stumble back.

"Batman needs a Robin, you know this."

I unsheathed my claws and aimed at his face, but he dodged expertly.

"Bruce barely left the people he went after alive! That's why he took Red Robin in. It took him two years to do it though."

I couldn't help but notice that Jason was only doing defense and not offense. It was really starting to get under my skin.

And judging by the smirk on his face, he knew what he was doing.

"Tell me, how difficult is it when it comes to denying your true instincts?"

I growled and aimed a punch at his abdomen, smirking when it made it's mark. "After years of practice, it's easy."

I used his shoulders as a springboard to get behind him before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his neck and pounded my fists against his head. "Besides, if I do follow those instincts, I'd lose control and kill anyone who'd get in my way. And stop trying to change the subject."

Jason backed up against the wall hard to try to throw me off. I gripped his shoulders and unwound my legs from his neck and used them to push off the wall. As Jason stumbled forward, swung in front of him and shoved him against the wall and forcefully pressed my forearm against his throat.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get yourself killed again?"

Jason winced as I pressed harder and gave me a strained smile. "I knew you cared."

I sighed. "Of course I care. You were my friend before all of this. And Dick's brother. And Bruce's son."

Jason frowned mockingly. "So I'm just a friend to you?"

I groaned and backed away from him. "Why do you only listen to half of the things I say?"

Jason chuckled as he massaged his throat. "I do it because you look cute when you're annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. I watched him as he rubbed at his throat. "Come back to Wayne Manor with me."

Jason's head shot up. "Why?"

"Because there are people there that care about you. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Barbara. They all care about you. Selina cares about you too. And you care about them too."

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Don't try to deny it. I was there when you pushed Bruce out of the way when we were fightingthe Fearsome Hand of Four."

He pouted and crossed his arms again.

I smirked at his childish antics. "Besides, I think you'll like Bruce's most recent Robin. He's like you in so many ways. Arrogant and narcissistic."

Jason gave me a mock-hurt expression. "Ouch."

I smirked. "I am a tigress after all."

Jason smirked. "I bet you're one in bed too."

I glared at him and started to walk towards the door.

 _This was a waist of time._

A hand gripped my shoulder. "Wait."

I kept my face impassive as I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows shot up. "Jason Todd apologizing? What is the world coming too?"

He gave me a deadpan expression. "Ha ha."

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Well, if you can apologize to me, you can apologize to Red Robin."

Jason looked scandalized. "Why?"

I sighed irritability. "Because you beat him up that's why."

Jason frowned and crossed his arms. "I never agreed to going back."

I sighed not irritability this time. "Please Jason."

I bit my lip as I thought of how to convince him. "For me?"

Jason looked at me surprised. I really do want Jason to make amends with Bruce and the rest of the Batfamily. He needs to go home.

Jason sighed. "Fine."

I smiled triumphantly as I led Jason outside to Dick's motorcycle.

I swung a leg over the bike and looked at Jason as he got on. "I'm still pissed by the way."

Jason smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know."

 **Author's Note: I need you guys's opinion on something. I'm thinking about doing a Dick x Ava x Jason angel & demon style fic.**

 **Yes or No?**


	10. Hi

Author's Note: Hey guys... I'm alive *Dodges pitchforks, knives, bullets, and anything else lethal* I'm sorry I've been gone all this time, I have no excuse. Kind of. I've kind of lost inspiration for this story. And a review from a while back from one of my readers on brought something to my attention.

So, I've decided to rewrite this story. Further news will be posted in time.

On a different note, I'm thinking about writing a new story. I was looking through Deviantart and came across some photos of alternate Robins/Batfamily, and I found these bad boys.

art/Selina-s-Kittens-361672098

art/Jason-and-DICK-390328648

So what do you think, should I do it? And if so, which prompt should I do? Red Cat!Jason x Ava x Nightclaw!Dick story or a Ra's Al Ghul!Jason x Ava x Talon!Dick? Your opinions are appreciated.

And sorry.

*Wolfy-Queen


End file.
